Ace's Slave
by lilly.rosa.14
Summary: Luka challenges Ace to a fight so she can become the greatest pirate of all time. When she loses, Ace turns her into his slave. Rated for a reason, it is more slow to warm up and then super steamy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters. I'm just a fan girl!

Luka's stomach was in knots as the ship she had been hunting down was finally in view. The sails couldn't lie, this was definitely one of White Beards ships. And only White Beard's crew would be brave enough to fly that pirate sail anywhere. The excitement Luka had really started to kick in. She would be the one to end Fire Fist Ace. She'd collect her bounty and then become famous! She couldn't wipe the grin off her face even though she was trying really hard to keep her cool. The wind pulled Luka's long pink hair fiercely behind her as her little water powered boat picked up speed. Luka was invincible with her secret weapon.

"He's almost here Ace, he's been tailing us for days now." One of Ace's crew members shouted down to him from the crow nest. "Wait, make that a _she_. And a really beautiful _she_ at that." He laughed.

Ace rested his elbows against the ships rail looking for the girl's boat behind them and sure enough, she was very close, and very pretty. Ace watched Luka's breasts bump up and down with the current his ship put off and he blushed bright red. He didn't usually see a lot of women at sea, one or two every now and then. His crew didn't have any. He wondered what she had wanted and was suddenly excited to find out.

Ace went down to the main deck to greet his beautiful guest properly. Luka attached her boat to Ace's ship and climbed up the side using some rope she brought. Her secret weapon was in her mouth. Luka jumped off the ship's railing and onto the deck to meet the man who would make her famous. Ace gave Luka a very sexy and intimidating smirk when he saw the weapon in her mouth. Before she even spoke, he knew exactly what she was after. It made him even more excited to know that she was here to play. Ace's senses became alive, his instincts were on edge ready to strike. Ace watched Luka's every move with great care, like a predator and his prey, still wearing that sexy smirk. Luka took the dagger out of her mouth. Her icy blue eyes glared back at him with such intensity, Ace almost jumped on her without letting her introduce herself. But that would be rude.

"My name is Luka, and I'm going to be the greatest pirate ever! And that starts with killing you, Fire Fist Ace!" This confidence in Luka's voice gave Ace goose bumps. She was so adorable! She was a fighter. Luka returned the dagger to her mouth and took out a small sword, pointing it at Ace. Ace grabbed his knife off his belt.

"Hello Luka, and welcome to the ship of White Beard's Spade Pirates. I accept you challenge." Ace's deep voice was really intimidating. The Spade Pirate crew laughed knowingly. For the first time in days Luka actually doubted her abilities. Luka was irritated, she felt humiliated. She quickly removed a small throwing knife from her belt and chucked it at Ace beginning their fight. Ace grabbed the throwing knife out of the air and dropped it next to his shoe. Luka just wanted to get this over with. The stupid crew won't be laughing when their captains dead. She grinned.

Getting her sword ready she ran towards Ace and swung her sword at him with all the momentum she had. Ace met her sword with his knife. Ace had leaned in very close to her. Uncomfortably close for Luka. Luka looked up and met Ace's eyes. Ace was much taller then Luka but he had leaned in so close to her, his head was just inches from hers. Luka realized Ace was a very attractive pirate. Her breathing was heavy. She put more muscle into her sword, trying to push him away.

Ace pushed her back hard until Luka was forced between the mast of the ship and Ace's hard body. Ace leaned against her. Luka felt hot, she wondered if he was using his devil fruit powers but she didn't see any flames. Ace looked at Luka with a greedy lust. Luka could feel something between her legs. Her panties were soaked. She blushed and let out a soft whimper. Oh no, she thought, she could see Ace's expression, she had given him what he wanted to hear. Luka was angry, she bit down hard on the dagger in her mouth. Right the dagger, she thought.

Luka wiggled her way out of his hold and came at him with the dagger. "This is a sea prism dagger, you don't stand a chance Ace!" She gave him a sly smile. Ace loved it when she said his name. He had to think of a plan, as much as he would love to continue to fight this girl, their would reach their destination soon.

Just as Luka's dagger would strike him, Ace went up in flames and disappeared. Luka stopped dead in her tracks. Did she win? Was this what's supposed to happen when a devil fruit user gets killed? Ace reappeared behind her and slammed the back of her head into the mast. Hard enough to put her to sleep but light enough to make sure she would heal quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Ace picked her up and carried her into the captain's quarter's and laid her down gently on his bed, trying hard not to hurt her head anymore. He found some rope on deck and tied her hands above her head to the bedpost.

Ace pulled up a chair close to the bed. He put his leg up and held his chin in his hand. Now that he had her, what should he do with her? He looked over her body intently. He watched her chest rise and fall evenly with every breath she took. Watching her sleep was really peaceful. Ace scooted the chair closer and reached his arm out to touch her exposed stomach. Her skin felt so soft. Curiosity got the best of him. And he was sure she would be asleep for a while still. He reached up higher and lifted up her shirt, and saw how perfect her breasts were. Just as he went to go touch one, Luka's eyes fluttered open. Ace froze up.

Luka looked at Ace and around the room and then at Ace's hands. "What are you doing?!" She screamed. Ace blushed hard and stumbled backwards tripping over the chair and landing on his butt. He quickly recovered and regained his intimidating sexy smirk. Luka screamed for help but she knew no one would come. Luka's breath was short and fast. She tugged at her arms but they were tied. She tugged harder. He tied them really well. She whimpered. She had lost. Ace looked sympathetically at her until her gaze returned to him.

"What's going to happen to me?" Her big blue eyes looked so sad.

Shoot, Ace thought, I didn't have much time to think this through. He straightened himself and took a few steps closer to her. "You're going to be my slave, Luka. You're going to do whatever I ask you to do without question." He grinned at her, he was really excited to have a Luka slave. He'd never had a slave before.

Luka lost. She lost everything in a few hours. Her freedom, her pride, she wanted to cry. Challenging Ace was the stupidest thing she had ever done. But she came from nothing, she had nothing, all she wanted was to be someone. And its not like she hadn't trained herself for this, she was so sure she could do it. Maybe this wasn't over yet, maybe she could play his game for a while and then escape. She could train even harder and then come back in a year and fight him again.

"Where are we going?" Luka asked, he had answered her other question so she felt she might as well try another.

"We are making port in a town because I have some unfinished business to do. And you will join me as my slave." Ace said very seriously, "You can carry my stuff or something." Ace added smiling. Ace waited, but she didn't say anything. She was just looking at him, wondering what he would do next.

"You're supposed to say something," Ace said.

"What do you mean?" Luka asked.

"I don't know, you're my slave and I told you we are going to do something together, you should be happy and respond to me accordingly." Ace said crossing his arms, he looked irritated or uncomfortable maybe.

"Oh, do I have to call you master?" Luka asked. Ace's dick throbbed in his pants and he blushed. He tried to cover it but he could tell Luka saw. Luka smiled, maybe she had some control over him after all. "Ok master, when are we leaving?" Luka smiled, she had made sure to say _master _it the sexiest tone she could. Ace could tell he was really going to like this.

Ace felt cocky, he climbed on top of Luka pinning her legs down with his. This took Luka by surprise and again she was reminded of how handsome Ace was. The moistness in her panties was starting to get uncomfortable. She wiggled her hips trying to find a dry spot without success.

"What's wrong?" Ace said in a hot moist breath on her neck. Luka moaned. Ace took this as permission to gently kiss her neck. He stroked her soft pink hair. "Don't worry," he said looking right into Luka's eyes, "I will take good care of you." And he meant it. After all Luka was his now, his possession, his responsibility. In the very short time that Ace has known Luka, he felt very protective of her, maybe even a little attached to her. And Luka felt oddly safe with the man who she tried to kill just a bit earlier. It was the sincere tone in his voice that made her feel safe.

Luka caught Ace eyeing her lips as she licked them. Ace leaned in to kiss her, when there was a knock on the door that broke the moment. Ace mentally cussed and took a few long strides to the door. Luka leaned over as far as her bondage would allow her to see what was going on.

"Captain! We're here!" Luka couldn't see the man but assumed it was one of Ace's crew members. But where was here? She wondered. Ace turned to Luka and with a huge grin and a lot of enthusiasm said, "Time to go slave!" Luka's heart sunk she really didn't like being called that. Luka thought it was weird that Ace didn't act like a master should to his slave. It was almost like Ace was a little kid with a new toy. He was excited to play with her. This Ace wasn't the pirate she had expected to meet when she set out on her journey to kill him.

Ace walked over to her and untied her. He picked up a green backpack off the floor and put it on her back. Ace left the room, but just as Luka formulated an escape plan Ace was back, and with chain. He chained Luka's hands together and then he took a step back to admire his work. "You look cute." He said waiting for her response. Luka blushed and said, "Thanks Captain." Ace couldn't decide which he liked more. The way she said _master_ or the way she said _captain_.

Ace grabbed the end of the chain and tugged on it, Luka got up and followed him. Luka quickly discovered that this wasn't a town she'd ever want to visit again. Everyone looked like scary, bloodthirsty pirates. Luka was so humiliated by the way they would laugh and point at her as Ace pulled her along. How was she ever going to be the greatest pirate ever if no one respected her? Ace on the other hand looked like he hadn't even noticed they had drawn everyone's attention. They stopped outside a bar and Ace tied Luka to a post outside. "Wait, what are you doing?!" She panicked grabbing onto his arm.

"It's best if you wait for me here, don't worry this won't take long." Although the tone of his voice and his smile was reassuring, Luka didn't like this idea at all. "What if someone comes? How am I supposed to defend myself?" Luka asked irritated. Ace looked around giving the people watching a dirty life threatening glare. "Eh, if they're smart they won't!" Ace said with confidence. Then he kissed her forehead and went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Luka felt like she was about to cry. "Wait master! Don't leave me out here! Come back!" So this is her punishment for trying to kill him, she thought, humiliation and perhaps death by a random drunken pirate. She sighed. Sure enough a very drunk pirate came stumbling up to her. "Will you just look at what I found," he joked to his friend. "Get too close and you're done for!" Luka cried. He just laughed and continued to close in on her. She positioned her feet in front of her and kicked him hard in the jaw.

That made him angry, he cussed at her and pulled out his sword. Damn it, she thought. He pointed the sword right at her throat and Luka screamed as loud as she could, "Ace!" And Ace walked casually out of the bar. "Ace help me!" She screamed at him. Ace frowned, "say please." He said. "Are you serious?!" She yelled. But the situation clearly wasn't getting better without his help. "Please master, please help me!" Luka cried. "Okay!" Ace smiled.

"You can't touch that girl," Ace threatened the pirate, "she belongs to me. Isn't that right sweetheart." Ace said cheerfully tilting her head up with his finger. Luka didn't know whether to be furious or feel flattered. With one smooth kick Ace sent everyone flying.

He sat in front of Luka on his feet and held her face, "See you weren't in any real danger," He said taking her off the post. "Thank you," Luka said. Whether she liked it or not she needed him. "Thank you what?" Ace smirked. "Don't push it!" Luka spat. "No dinner for you slave," Ace said cooly turning away from her pulling her chain along. "What?!" Luka exclaimed but Ace wasn't listening. Luka grumbled and sighed and then decided it was best for her if she'd just suck up her pride. She ran up next to him and grabbed his hand with hers and Ace stopped walking. He looked down at her studying her face. He looked hurt that Luka hadn't thanked him properly. Luka actually felt bad. She gripped his hand tighter and looked up at him, "Thank you master for saving me." She smiled. Ace pulled her close to him, pressing her against his chest, he tilted her head up and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Luka opened her mouth in surprise and Ace took the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth, which made Luka open her mouth even wider. She moaned into his mouth and he finally broke the kiss. "See was it really that hard?" Ace laughed mocking her. Luka blushed and continued to follow him as he pulled her along. She was still in shock from his kiss. He tasted really good and his lips were surprisingly soft.

Ace and Luka arrived at the docks where Ace said he needed to finish his business. This apparently meant setting 4 ships on fire. Luka could tell Ace really had a lot of fun with his "gift." He was a really talented devil fruit user, she'd have to give him that much credit. Ace picked up Luka and started to run. Surprised, Luka asked, "where are we running to?" "Back to the ship," he replied. "Why are we running? Aren't you Fire Fist Ace?" She asked. Ace laughed, "I'm flattered, but I just saw some marine sails on the horizon. And I have you now, I'd rather not cause a scene with you here." He winked at her.

Once they were on the boat he called the crew to set sail immediately. The White Beard sail was infamous, those marines would be headed their way as soon as they spotted it. Ace counted six ships. Ace put Luka down on the deck. "Where are you going?" Luka asked as she watched Ace step onto the ship's railing. "You ask too many questions," Ace laughed and jumped off. "Ace!" Luka ran to the railing, she knew Ace couldn't swim. She looked down and saw Ace on a small yellow boat.

Ace looked up at her, "Aww don't worry about me," he smiled, "I'll be right back!" Luka watched as inside bottom of his boat was engulfed in flames and then it sped off in the direction of the marine ships. "Are you crazy?!" Luka yelled to Ace.

Luka spun around, "What is he doing?!" She asked anyone who was listening. "He'll be back soon, enjoy the show until you can't see in anymore," a man said. "What do you mean?" She said cautiously. "Well 'cause we are headed in the opposite direction." The man explained. But that didn't answer Luka's question. Luka ran to the back of the ship to watch Ace. Two of the marine's ships were already burnt to a crisp and sinking. Luka watched wide-eyed as Ace made quick work of the other four ships.

Luka blushed. She was so embarrassed. If she had known how powerful Ace really was, she would have never challenged him. Sure she was aware that there are dangerous pirates with large bounties but it's hard to put it all into perspective. Plus no one really believes the rumors they hear from sailors. Luka was a great fighter in her little island, but out here she was weak. She never stood a chance against someone like Ace and Ace knew that from the very beginning. Luka decided if she were going to be the greatest pirate ever, she would need devil fruit powers too. She wanted something that could defeat Fire. Water? Now how would she get one, Luka thought.

Luka watched Ace tie his boat to the ship right next to hers. "You kept my boat?" She was surprised and really happy, she had helped make that boat. "Of coarse!" Ace said. "Thanks captain," she winked at him and he blushed. "That performance was really spectacular!" She added. "That was nothing," Ace said proudly. "What else can you do?" Luka really wanted to know everything about her opponent. His strengths and weaknesses. "Maybe you'll find out later," he said stepping onto the deck walking towards her. Luka pouted her lip and looked up at him innocently, "Please, Master," she gave him a wide greedy grin when she knew she was getting her way.

Ace took Luka's chained hands and broke the chain like it was a piece of string. Luka rubbed her sore red wrists, she wished she hadn't struggled as much as she had. Ace handed Luka his knife and said, "Go ahead slave girl!" Luke took the knife out of Ace's hand. "You're going to let me kill you?" Luka looked at him like he was a crazy person and Ace started laughing. "Go ahead and try! If you win I'll let you go, if not you'll be my slave girl forever!" Ace teased her. Luka didn't no why but the way Ace said _'you'll be my slave girl forever'_ really turned her on.


	4. Chapter 4

Luka half-heartedly swung the knife at Ace. Ace dodged it, "Come on, you have more in you then that, don't hold back just because you developed feelings for me." Ace laughed at her. Luka blushed and anger filled her head. Was it true? Luka thought, did she have feelings for him? Of course not, it was all part of her plan, she would do what she needed to, that was all. She reassured herself.

Luka took a stance and charged at Ace, knife in hand. The knife went right threw him without impact. "You're made up of flames. I get it," Luka sighed like she should have already known that. Luka put Ace's knife back in his belt. "So if I punch you it would be the same?" Luka asked and Ace nodded. Luka was starting to hate that stupid grin he gave her. Luka wondered where Ace put her sea prism dagger. He kept her boat, maybe he kept her other stuff too.

Luka looked out to the horizon, the sun would set soon. Luka felt herself getting dizzy, she tried to keep her balance but her headache got the better of her. She found herself in Ace's muscular arms again. "I should feed you, since you've been such a good girl today." Ace pressed his forehead against hers. "You're warm." He sounded worried. "Are you sure its not because your head was on fire? Hot head." Luka giggled. "Hey that's no way to speak to your master," Ace scolded her. Luka found herself tied to Ace's bed again.

"Now you be a good girl while I go get us food!" Ace said stroking her cheek. Luka fell asleep while Ace was gone. Ace walked in with five plates full of food. One for Luka and four for him. "Hey, slave girl!" Ace exclaimed. Luka moaned and opened her eyes. Her mouth was already salivating. Ace put a plate on her lap and he starting shoveling down food. "Wait how am I supposed to eat with my hands tied?" Luka said looking down at her plate of food hopelessly. "Ace?" She said turning to him. But he was asleep. "Ace! Are you okay?" She called. Her stomach cramped in pain and she started to drool. She was so hungry. "Ace did you just fall asleep in your food?! Who does that, that's gross!" He started to snore. Luka screamed at the top of her lungs and Ace shot up.

"Did you need something?" Ace said sleepily. Luka was panting. "Ace please, I'm so hungry," she said. "Oh, right, I'll feed you!" He said excitedly. That wasn't what Luka had in mind but she was so hungry she couldn't complain. She opened her mouth without hesitation. Her saliva moistened hers lips. Ace licked the drool off the side of her mouth and licked across her bottom lip. Then he brushed his tongue against hers and she welcomed him. She didn't care if it wasn't food it felt so good to have something in her mouth to taste. And Ace was very delicious.

Ace was surprised that Luka was so willing to kiss him, and so passionately. His hard dick throbbed in his pants for her. He had never been this turned on before. Luka sucked on Ace's bottom lip a whimpered. "Food! Right!" Ace said, and he got a spoonful of rice ready for her. She ate it moaning, like he was pleasing her. "I'm glad you like it," Ace smiled. Luka ate every last bite, moaning the whole time. "Thank you master," Luka said sleepily. "You can sleep," Ace said but by the time he said sleep she was already out. He laughed to himself.

Ace looked up at Luka's wrists, they looked so red and irritated. He untied her and went outside to get ointment from the ship's doctor. He returned to Luka and she was still fast asleep. Good, he thought. He rubbed the ointment on gently and put it on the bedside table so he could put it on again tomorrow. Ace didn't put the rope on her again that night, he didn't want to hurt her anymore. He just wanted to make sure she was safe. Ace climbed into bed next to her and pulled her back into his chest, cuddling up behind her. Her skin smelled so good, like flowers. He snaked his arms around her waist and held her close, then he fell asleep.

Luka woke up hours later, she was hungry again. She really should have eaten something before she stepped onto the Spade Pirate's ship but she had too much adrenaline to be hungry. She rolled around and saw Ace sleeping right behind her. He looked so cute asleep. She stared at his chest and stomach for a while more then she would ever want to admit. He had a fantastic body. She put her hand on his chest and felt down his chest and abs. It felt so smooth and hard. Wait, it felt? She thought looking at her hand. She was free!

Luka shot up out of bed and onto her feet. She felt her wrists they looked much better then before. This was her chance, she could sneak out and take her boat and get out of this mess forever. Or she could find the sea prism dagger and finish what she came here to do in the first place. She turned around, Ace was still fast asleep. Now or never, she though. It can't be here, she thought, he can't touch the dagger it would make him too weak. Unless one of his crew members brought it in here for him? Damn it, she would have to search the whole ship. She sat back down on the bed frustrated not knowing what to do. She saw Ace's hat on the bedside table. She put it on, it was too big on her. She laughed at her reflection in the mirror on the wall.

Luka opened up Ace's dresser drawers looking for the sea prism dagger. "That hat looks cute on you," Luka jumped and spun around. Ace had been watching her from the bed. For how long, Luka didn't know. "Your wrists look better! That ointment over there is for you, you should be completely healed in a few days." Ace said. Luka looked at Ace, feeling kind of bad. He was healing her and she was trying to kill him. Ace sighed and frowned, "It's not in here and the door's locked. And here I was thinking I could trust you." He rolled over in bed, facing away from her.

Now Luka felt really bad. She was starting to wonder, even if she found the dagger, would she bed able to kill him? Luka looked into the dresser drawer she had opened, there was a picture. She picked it up and held it close to a light. It was a picture of a woman. A really beautiful woman with long golden hair, freckles and a flower in her hair. "That's my mom," Ace interrupted Luka's thoughts. "She's beautiful." Luka said in a hushed voice. "Yeah, she was." Ace said. "What about your father?" Luka asked. "What about him?" Ace said sounding annoyed. "Where's his picture?" She asked.

Ace got out of bed and walked towards Luka. His stare was angry and intense. Luka backed up against the wall, after she had seen what Ace was capable of, she was afraid. Ace picked up Luka roughly, threw her over his shoulder and plopped her down onto his bed. "Go to sleep, now," Ace commanded, his voice was rough and menacing. Luka looked up at him terrified, she had never seen Ace like this, he was always so mellow and happy. "That's an order slave!" Luka closed her eyes immediately and rolled over on her side. She could feel him climb in next to her and he pulled her against him again. But she couldn't fall asleep for another hour. This was a lot more like the Ace she had originally expected to meet.


	5. Chapter 5

That morning Ace woke up with Luka still asleep. He was still holding her close, their legs intertwined. He felt bad for blowing up on her last night but he hated when people talked about his dad, even though she knew nothing about his past or who his father was. He gently pulled away from her. He felt something wet on his leg. He put his hand on his leg to feel what it was and it was wet and sticky. He looked at Luka, his leg had been in between hers. He carefully rolled her over and she didn't wake up. Ace pulled her skirt up, her panties were soaked! Did she wet the bed, Ace thought. He pulled her panties down. It was wet from something else. He took his finger and ran it in between her pussy lips. Why was she this turned on?

Luka moaned and started to stir. Ace panicked, he tried pulling her panties back up, "What…. what are you doing?" Luka looked worried, like he may have done something to her in her sleep. Ace's face was bright red. "I woke up and you got your wetness all over my leg so I wanted to check and make sure you were ok." Now it was Luka's turn to blush. She had never been in bed with a guy, she hadn't even been seen naked by a guy. "I'm sorry master," she said, not knowing what else to say. Ace slid his finger between her pussy lips again and took a lot of her wetness with it. Luka moaned and she arched her back. She watched as Ace brought her wetness to his lips to taste it. "You taste good," he said smiling.

Luka whimpered. Ace went to finger her wetness again but Luka closed her legs. Ace smirked at her, he loved the fight in her. He forced her legs open and pinned them down with his arms. "Don't make me tie you up again," Ace said. "But, I," Luka started timidly. "You're my slave, I told you, you have to do whatever I tell you to." Ace said plainly. "Yes master," Luka said sadly. She liked it better when Ace was shy about kissing her. But now, Luka was pretty sure, if she had the dagger, she could kill him.

Ace lowered his face to her pussy. Luka looked at him quizzically. He tongued up her pussy and Luka moaned. It felt so good. Ace smiled, "This is just for you, I'm only pleasuring you so you don't have to worry. I told you I'd take care of you." Luka whimpered. Ace opened Luka's pussy and flicked her little clit with his tongue a few times. Luka couldn't think about anything but how good it felt. She grabbed onto a fist full of Ace's hair and Ace smirked at her. He sucked on her clit rolling his tongue around it in circles. Then he took his finger and got it wet from her juices. He slowly slide his finger into her and Luka threw her head back and moaned loudly. He moved his finger in and out of her pushing up slightly to find the spot that made her moan the most.

"Ace," she moaned. Ace licked his lips and kissed Luka hard. He laid kisses all down her neck and across her collar bone. "Ace don't stop, please, faster," Luka begged him. And with a greedy smile Ace obliged. Suddenly everything felt tight and super sensitive. Luka moaned loudly and Ace pulled his finger out. Luka felt exhausted she closed her eyes and breathed heavily trying to catch her breathe. Ace kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek. "I'm going to get us some breakfast." He said.

Luka just laid splayed out on Ace's bed. She had never imagined in her wildest dreams that she could feel that much pleasure, or that someone else could give it to her. Her mind was torn. She could stay with Ace and be a slave forever, and get to feel that amazing pleasure again. Or she could escape with her freedom. As amazing as Ace's touch was, Luka's freedom sounded so much sweeter. Luka pulled off her clothes. She needed new ones desperately. She walked over to Ace's dresser and pulled out a button up t-shirt that fit her like a dress and put it on.

Ace walked into the room carrying enough food for 7 men. Well 7 normal men. He put the plates down on the table and he walked over to examine her in his shirt. She hated how food was being used as her incentive to behave. She was already skinny she really couldn't afford to miss a meal. Ace put his hands around the hem of the shirt and lifted up.

"You're not wearing any underwear," Ace laughed. Luka blushed and pushed him hard. Ace frowned. "You must not be hungry," Ace said walking away from her. He sat down at the table and started eating. Luka waited a few minutes and Ace was asleep in his food again. She took the opportunity to get some food herself before he ate it all.

Ace woke up, a piece of lettuce still stuck to his cheek, "Hey, I didn't give you permission to eat!" Luka giggled, "Well actually I asked you in your sleep and you said I could," she lied innocently. Ace wiped his face off with a napkin and stood up. He walked over to where Luka was sitting across from him and he grabbed both her shoulders firmly but not roughly. "Don't ever lie to me again." He said in a very serious tone. His eyes studying hers, "Answer me," he growled. "I won't, I promise!" Luka said.

"Good!" Ace said, he appeared to be his calm cheerful self again. "All a pirate has is his word. His honor. Remember that Luka, if you want to be the world's greatest pirate." Luka looked at him puzzled. She hadn't thought of pirates as very honorable people. Ace took some rope off the floor and Luka sighed. Again with the rope, she thought. He tied her hands in front of her, "Be a good girl and I won't have to tie you up ever again." Ace bribed her, "It hurts me just as much as it hurts you, maybe more." Ace said sounding sad. But Luka found that very very hard to believe.

"Where are we going Captain?" Luka asked nicely. Ace smiled, "Well if you hadn't noticed the boat stopped moving right around the same time we finished breakfast," Luka honestly hadn't noticed she was too preoccupied. "We're just getting supplies," He added, "and I wanted to find you something to wear." Luka smiled, new clothes! Ace put his hands on Luka's face and kissed her forehead. "Come on slave!" Ace grinned. "Yes master," Luka responded, it was almost automatic now, calling him master. Well, _almost_.


	6. Chapter 6

Author: I would like to thank everyone for reading and for your encouragement =) That is all, enjoy. P.S. major hot juicy lemons next chapter, this chapter is the set up.

This town looked a lot nicer to be in then the last. The people looked friendly, the marketplace was huge, and the streets were all so colorful. This town got a lot of business from pirates. Despite the fact that Ace's face was on all the wanted posters with one of the world's largest bounties, no one ran inside and locked their doors. "First things first," Ace said walking into a tavern, pulling Luka along behind him. "But we just ate!" Luka said as Ace sat down at the bar. "Can I get 40 bowls of ramen?" Then Ace looked of at Luka, "Make that 41!" He said smiling at her.

"Is this for your crew? Shouldn't you order it to go?" Luka asked. "No, I'm going to eat it all now. Don't worry it won't take long." Ace winked. Luka rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. Ace tied the rope around his belt and fixed her bondage so one of her hands was free to eat.

The first two bowls of ramen arrived and Ace handed one to Luka, "Thank you Master," she smiled. She hadn't gotten to eat much this morning and the ramen smelled really good! Ace finished off five bowls before Luka took her first sip. She looked over at him wide-eyed. Ace looked over at her, "If you don't finish that I will," he joked and Luka glared at him pulling her bowl away from him, protecting it with her arm. Ace managed to laughed a few times before he fell asleep in his 28th bowl of ramen. Isn't that hot? Well he is Fire Fist Ace, Luka thought, maybe he's resistant to heat. She finished her bowl and then poked at Ace's shoulder. Nothing. She sighed. Luka eyed Ace's belt with a dirty smile.

She reached over to his belt and untied the rope, then she slipped out of the tavern, leaving the rope on the floor outside the building. She over heard a group of men looking in the window of the tavern. "That's him alright, Fire Fist Ace!" One man said. "His bounty is over 500 million! Dead or alive." Another one snickered. "Let's tell the captain." So they're pirates, Luka thought.

"Wait!" Luka yelled after the men but they didn't hear. She ran after them. When she found them, they were talking to another man, a very big man that Luka assumed was their captain. She gathered up her courage and walked towards them casually, "So, I hear you're after Fire Fist Ace." The captain gave her a smile that made her want to throw up. "No one likes nosey women," he said coming at her with a ready fist. "Wait!" Luka said panicking, "I can help you!" He stopped. "You want to help me?" He laughed. "Yes, you need my help! You need what I have to offer you." Luka smiled. "Oh yeah?" He said, "And what do you have to offer us?" Luka's smiled turned into a smirk, "Bait." She said and then she told them her plan. The pirates agreed.

Luka waited in the middle of the ocean on an unfamiliar pirate ship having second thoughts about her recent rash actions. She was tied up again, but this time she asked for it. It was all part of the plan. They weren't too far off shore from the island. Ace would find her soon and then these pirates do all the work for her. And when she kills everyone else on board, she gets a ship, the bounty and the fame.

"Here comes your boyfriend!" The pirate captain mocked her. That made her feel awful. She felt sick. She shouldn't have done this. This wasn't honorable, it was dirty and under handed. She was hitting Ace below the belt. She started to cry, but not because she wanted her performance to be believable but because she was a terrible person. But this is what pirates do? Isn't it? She thought of what Ace told her, all a pirate has is his honor. Are there two different kinds of pirates then? She sobbed harder.

Suddenly the ship she was standing on caught on fire. She was now certain her plan wasn't going to work. She could feel Ace's anger in the flames. Ace appeared on the main deck. Luka couldn't see his eyes, they were engulfed in the shadow that his hat provided. She decided that even if she could, she wouldn't want to see them. They would be disappointed in her. Luka blushed, she was so embarrassed.

The pirate captain held up a sword to Luka's neck, all according to the plan, he said, "Stop or I'll kill her!" "No!" Luka screamed, "I change my mind, I don't want to kill him!" Ace looked up at her, his eyes hazed in fury. "I'm, I'm so sorry Ace!" She sobbed. Suddenly, the pirates all dropped to the floor. Ace hadn't even attacked them. Without support Luka fell to her knees. Ace's strength continued to amaze Luka, had he just defeated everyone with his mind? And she just became the most hated person on his list, she was sure of it. Ace appeared in front of her. He wouldn't look at her. He grabbed her arm squeezing it hard, and jumped across the burning ship, back on board his own.

He dragged her into his room and threw her against the wall. "Ace," Luka cried. "You don't have my permission to speak." Ace growled. "Get up." He ordered her and she obeyed quickly. "You're a whole lot of trouble, you stupid girl." His stare was menacing. She wondered if there was any way she could win back his trust again. She jumped up on her tip-toes and kissed Ace hard with all the passion she had. Ace pushed her back and slapped her hard across the face. Luka held her cheek in her hand, she rubbed it gently. "You're going to find out how most men treat their slaves Luka."


	7. Chapter 7

Ace forced Luka against the wall, he ripped her shirt off and captured her nipple in his mouth, rubbing her other breast with his hand. He put most of his weight against her, making it hard for her to breath. She was still crying, making it harder still to catch her breath. He bit and sucked her neck violently leaving red marks that were painful to touch. Luka moaned in pain, taking in her Master's anger and revenge.

Ace took a step back, allowing Luka to catch her breath and giving him enough time to rip her skirt and off of her. If she didn't need clothes before, she certainly did now. She was pretty sure her old clothes were barely suitable for dishrags after Ace was through with them. She wasn't wearing underwear since they had been dirtied from her wetness when she slept with Ace.

"If you had been a good girl for me, I would have bought you some nice new clothes. Now I think I'll just parade you around like this." Ace smirked. He grabbed Luka's shoulders and forced her onto her knees. Then he undid his belt and shorts and let them fall to the floor revealing his huge throbbing dick. "Put it in your mouth slave." Luka propped herself up and held onto the lower half of Ace's dick. She hoped he hadn't meant the whole thing because she was pretty sure maybe half of it could fit in her mouth if she tried hard. Luka licked her lips and took the head of Ace's dick in her mouth and started sucking.

She looked up at him hoping for approval, he seemed to like it. He grabbed the back of her head and forced more of himself into her mouth, Luka whimpered. "Is that all you can handle?" Ace chuckled. "I figured since you have a big enough mouth to betray me, you could take at least half of me in your mouth." Luka glared at him. She tried harder, pumping the other half of his dick with her hand and sucking and licking harder. Ace pushed his hand through her hair; it felt so good, almost lovingly.

"Let me help you," Ace insisted. He grabbed the back of Luka's head and thrust into her mouth. Luka gagged and chocked. She whimpered and moaned in protest, her moans muffled by Ace's erection. She drooled all over Ace's dick as he pumped into her mouth faster. Her saliva dripped down her chin and onto the floor. She grabbed onto Ace's thighs and dug her nails into his skin. Just went Luka thought she couldn't handle any more Ace pulled out. Luka collapsed on the floor ready for sleep to take her.

"You're tired already? I didn't cum yet, I'm not done with you." Ace picked Luka up off the floor and threw her onto his bed. He walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed a pair of thick metal handcuffs. He flipped Luka onto her stomach and handcuffed her arms behind her. He got on his knees and straddled Luka's legs, then he grabbed her hips forcing her butt into the air. He rubbed his dick against her wet pussy entrance. He pulled a pillow over and forced Luka's head into it. "You might need that to bite on, this will hurt." Ace stroked her hair and ran his hands up and down Luka's body before pushing himself inside of her.

Luka screamed, she honestly thought her insides were going to tear. Ace started slowly and then when Luka was more relaxed he thrust harder and faster into her, pushing himself all the way in. Luka cried into the pillow, it felt like Ace was hitting her stomach he was so big. Ace grabbed and rubbed her breasts and kissed her shoulders, her arms and her back.

Then he pulled out slowly, Luka moaned. He turned her over, Luka looked exhausted so Ace decided he would finish it soon. He was pretty sure she learned her lesson in obedience. Ace licked her bottom lip and suck and bit it gently. Luka was still crying in pain. "Almost over slave." Ace said and Luka looked hopeful. Ace pushed himself back into her and Luka groaned. He had a strong steady rhythm of thrusts. He kept his body low, close to Luka's. He was breathing hot air on her neck and it felt so good Luka actually enjoyed the sex. Luka moaned in pleasure as Ace grew closer to climax picking up his speed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned in time to his thrusts.

"I'm going to cum, Luka." Something about Ace cumming turned Luka on like nothing else. She felt herself cum and she could tell Ace could too by the smirk he gave her. Ace came right after her, filled her with his juices. He collapsed on top of her breathing heavily. "Thank you Master," Luka said, hoping this was enough to earn at least his forgiveness. Ace kissed Luka forehead and rolled her on top of her chest, her hands still chained behind her back. Luka thought she could sleep for the next four days. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft rhythm of Ace's heartbeat, and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Luka woke up to an empty bed and an empty room. She felt sore everywhere. What time was it? How long had she been sleeping? She tried getting out of the bed but she was chained to it. Luka sighed relaxing back into her pillow. She felt really pathetic, she was so weak. She needed to train harder but how could she? She's a slave. Luka's stomach growled. She contemplated yelling for her master but she didn't think slaves did that. Ace had made it perfectly clear last night that she needed to act like a slave or suffer the consequences.

She moaned and closed her eyes until sleep came. Ace walked into the room an hour later carrying a few bags. He placed them by Luka's bedside and laid down next to her. Luka woke up instantly from the movement he had created in the bed. She turned her head and Ace smiled at her, his arms were wrapped around her waist. "Good morning Master," Luka said in a light sleepy voice. Ace laughed, "Its dinner time, but thanks slave." Luka blushed, was she really that tired after last night? It honestly didn't surprise her. She only regretted missing breakfast and lunch, although, who knew if Ace would have given it to her.

Luka rolled over the best she could with her arms chained up and laid a soft kiss on Ace's lips. Ace smirked and climbed on top of her capturing her lips and her tongue in his mouth. Luka moaned, she really missed this. She arched her back and pressed her naked body against Ace's bare chest. This was one of those times where Luka felt grateful that Ace never wore a shirt. Had she ever been ungrateful? No, but she was too stubborn to admit it to herself.

Ace could taste and feel Luka's want and desperation. "Ok, ok, hang on!" Ace said getting the key to her chains. The minute her arms were released she threw them around Ace's neck and continued to kiss him violently. She couldn't seem to get enough of his taste. Ace seemed more then happy to accept her desire thinking his punishment had actually gotten through to her. But, it wasn't the punishment that kept Luka's lips locked onto Ace's. After taking Ace's love for granted and then being deprived of it, Luka realized how much she truly wanted it. It was a burning desire that she couldn't contain, especially now that her prize was right in front of her.

She moaned louder into his mouth and pulled him closer to her. "Luka, I'm going to crush you," Ace said between kisses. Luka shook her head, "I don't care." Ace broke the kiss and climbed off of her, "Well I do," he said picking up the bags he brought in earlier. Luka licked her lips they were tender after the rough kisses and tasted like him. She sat on her knees watching Ace, waiting for her next opportunity to jump on him. "I'm glad you're in such a good mood!" Ace teased her.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said blushing. "What is it Master?" She asked cutely. Ace froze up. He looked around the room trying to avoid eye contact with Luka, "Did you want to," he started, he thought this was the closest things he's ever been to scared. Luka cocked her head to the side wondering what he was thinking. She reached out and grabbed his hand, which really didn't help Ace's cause. "Do you want to go on a date with me," he said quickly. "You don't have to go," he added. Luka smiled, "I would love to go on a date with you Master." Luka smiled, she was excited! She had never been on a date before. She wondered what they would do.

"No, I wasn't asking you as a slave. I was asking Luka," Ace corrected her. Luka blushed and giggled, "I would love to go on a date with you _Ace_!" Ace grinned, "Great! I, um, got you stuff to wear. So, I'll go outside and you can open the door when you're ready." Luka looked Ace up and down, "Is that what you're wearing?" She asked him. "No, of course not!" He gave her an uneasy laugh. Ace was a pretty awful liar, Luka thought. "Okay," she laughed, "I'll meet you outside in 15 minutes." Ace nodded and ran out the door, clearly going to go find something else to change into.

Luka open up the bags, the dresses he bought her were really beautiful! She tried them all on but chose a blue dress that cut off at her knees. It was longer in the back and short in the front. She tied the halter top around her neck, all of the dresses where revealing at the top but enough was covered that she felt comfortable. She put on a pair of white sandals and brushed her hair until it was silky smooth. Then she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Wow! You look amazing!" Ace said holding out a bouquet of pink flowers. "I picked these ones because they match your hair." Luka smiled accepting the gift. She took a moment to look Ace over. He cleaned up really well! She had to use every ounce of restraint she had not to rip his clothes off and make hot passionate love to him. He wore black suit pants, a matching black jacket and a blue button up that wasn't buttoned up. He had every right to want to show off his chest, Luka thought, because it looked ridiculously sexy.

Luka ran her hand across his abs and wrapped her arms around his waist inside his shirt. "You look so sexy!" Luka said trying not to drool all over him. Ace blushed content with her reaction. Luka ran the flowers into the room and placed them on the bedside table. "Ready?" Ace asked holding out his arm like a gentleman. "Yes!" Luka said clinging onto his arm.


	9. Chapter 9

Luka walked cheerfully next to Ace, still holding onto his muscular arm. She noticed a few girls eyeing him. She couldn't blame them, he looked really sexy. But he was taken tonight, Luka thought, sorry ladies. Ace led Luka into a really nice looking restaurant. Ace asked for a private room for them to dine in. The restaurant was very accommodating when Ace threw a pouch filled with gold pieces at the owner. Ace pulled Luka's chair out and Luka sat down. Even though their table was huge, Ace sat right by Luka's side.

"It's been a while since I've done something like this," Ace laughed. "Since you've been on a date?" Luka asked. Ace blushed, "No, I haven't actually sat down in a nice restaurant since I was ten with my brothers."

Ace had brothers? Luka had never remembered reading about this in the newspapers. "I didn't know you had brothers. Are they pirates too?" Luka asked. She couldn't imagine the power at one of his family reunions. One Ace was deadly enough, just the mention of his name could scare, but a whole Ace family?! "Mhmm, I had two brothers, remember the tattoo on my arm?" Ace said. Luka didn't get it at first, but remembered "Ace" didn't have an S in it, and the "S" had been crossed out. It must have been for his brother.

"Where did you and your brothers live?" Luka asked. Ace grinned, "The jungle!" Luka giggled but Ace didn't seem to be kidding. Luka thought maybe if she had been raised in the jungle she would be strong too. She would try to remember to train like that someday. "Where are they now?" She asked. "One is on a journey to find the One Piece and become the Pirate King, the other died some years ago." Ace gave her a small smile. Luka was expecting something like this after he said he '_had_ two brothers' in a past tense. "I'm sorry to hear that," Luka said honestly, "I bet you're a great brother." Ace snickered remembering all the times he beat Luffy to a pulp.

Two bowls of ramen came out. "This will never do," Ace said clearly disappointed, "We're going to need at least 40 more bowls!" The waiter laughed like Ace was kidding but when Ace's serious facial expression never softened, the waiter cleared his throat, apologized and ran off to alert the kitchen. "I bet restaurants fear you more then any pirate." Luka joked. "Hey, at least I pay," Ace said grabbing Luka's face and kissing her roughly. Luka smiled and returned his kiss.

They started eating. Luka wondered how many bowls he could eat before he fell asleep. The soup tasted amazing! With the way Ace always scarfed down his food like it could vanish at any second, Luka never expected him to have such good taste in food.

"Luka, there's a reason I brought you here," Ace said pushing his food away. That was something Luka had _never_ expected Ace to do.

Luka felt hot and uncomfortable, she didn't like how serious Ace looked all of a sudden. She waited a while before he continued. "Are you happy?" He asked. That was a hard question to answer, she thought. "Most of the time," Luka confessed. She would be lying if she said 'yes.' Ace nodded, "And do you still wish I wasn't alive? Do you wish you had killed me?" Luka's jaw dropped. Ace glared at her like she did something wrong.

"A-Ace," Luka whispered. "Answer the question, do you wish I wasn't alive," He demanded. Luka started crying. She didn't know why, maybe it was the pressure or the subject matter, but she cried hard into her hands. "I'm so sorry," Luka sobbed. "Why?" Ace mumbled. He was a criminal, Luka bet it was hard finding people to appreciate him. Luka managed to smile at him, "I'm glad I met you Ace. Even though my intentions were to kill you, I'm happy that I wasn't able to. To be honest, you're the only friend I have. Even if our relationship is complicated, its better then being alone again."

Ace looked startled, like he wasn't expecting that answer. "You're free to leave Luka, if you no longer wish to be with me." He told her. Luka gasped. She was free, she had her freedom back. She threw her arms around Ace, "You have no idea what this means to me!" She squealed. Ace felt heart-broken, but he had prepared himself for this. He pushed Luka off of him, "Alright, then go," he said spitefully, turning away from her.

Luka got up. "But, I don't want to," she said. Ace hadn't expected that. "I want to be with you. I told you, I'm happy with you. My freedom means everything to me and I think you must care about me a lot to give it back to me. Which is why I want to stay." Tears streamed down Luka's face. She felt over-whelmingly happy. "You're happy I'm alive?" Ace murmured. Luka nodded, "Yes!"

Ace picked Luka up and forced her back against the wall, he kissed her passionately. "Ace what's the matter? What was this about?" Luka asked breathlessly. Ace shook his head, "nothing."

Luka didn't press him, she was just glad Ace was Ace again. He started undressing her. "Ace! We're in a restaurant!" Luka giggled. "That's why I asked for a private room," Ace smirked as he pulled her dress over her head. He was very pleased to see she wasn't wearing underwear. He lifted her legs onto his shoulders and started eating her out. Luka moaned, she grabbed his hat and pulled it over his head until it hung around his neck and she grabbed a fist full of his hair. Ace licked up and down her pussy and tongued her pussy entrance.

He carried her to the table and laid her down so her butt barely hung over the edge. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Then he rubbed his heads aginst her moist pussy and pushed into her. Luka moaned but remembered they had to be quiet. Ace laughed and handed her a napkin. Luka put the napkin into her mouth and bit down on it. Then she nodded to Ace to continue. He pushed the rest of himself inside her. He leaned over to kiss her neck as he slowly, rhythmically thrust in and out her.

Luka closed her eyes, she may have her freedom back but she would always be a slave to Ace's pleasure. Her moans were muffled by the napkin, "Ace, faster more!" Luka begged. Ace smiled and took the napkin out of her mouth, he kissed her deeply before he fucked her hard and faster. Luka moaned into Ace's mouth. "Ace I'm gonna cum," Luka whimpered. He offered her his shoulder and Luka bit into it. Her screams were contained inside her mouth. Ace pushed her past her orgasm, Luka's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Keep going," Luka said. There was a red mark on Ace's shoulder where Luka's mouth just left. "I wasn't stopping," Ace kissed Luka's forehead. He picked her up and sat down in a chair with her on his lap facing him. She wiggled her hips until she found a comfortable spot then she grinded against him, riding him slowly at first and faster when she got the hang of it.

Ace felt a lot bigger inside her in this position. He licked up her neck and Luka moaned. He started helping her when he could tell she was getting tired, bouncing her up and down faster on his lap. He took her nipple in his mouth and bit and sucked on it until it was twice as hard, then he worked on the other one.

Ace pulled Luka off his lap and bent her over the table, entering her from behind. He grabbed and spanked her ass and he pounded into her pussy. He grabbed her hair and yanked on it. Luka sucked on her finger so she wouldn't be as temped to scream. She whimpered and held onto the table clothe with her free hand. Ace's thrusts were so strong the table started moving, "I'm going to cum now Luka," Ace moaned as he released his cum into Luka's pussy. The feeling of Ace cumming made Luka cum again too. Ace could feel Luka's pussy tightening around his dick. He pulled out slowly. Luka rolled around, breathing heavy. Ace grabbed her hand and held it tight, he leaned over and kissed her.

"Thank you Luka, for staying." Ace smiled. "Well, I couldn't leave before dessert," Luka winked. "Why don't we have dessert somewhere else?" Ace laughed and Luka agreed.


End file.
